world_of_babelfandomcom-20200213-history
Banned/Restricted Content
Below is a list of forbidden content, restricted content, and minor ''and major content alterations. This list is always expanding and we reserve the right to add or remove content here freely. Forbidden content is content generally deemed to clash far too much and thus is not allowed, Restricted Content is content that requires an application to use, either due to power or fluff reasons, sometimes both, while Altered Content is allowed for use, but has certain changes to the way it functions. House rules are just that, Major content changes. '' Forbidden Content Uncategorized * Planes with the Erratic, Flowing or Timeless traits may not be used for downtime. Classes * Summoner is forbidden. Instead, you may use Unchained Summoner. Races Feats * Sacred Geometry is forbidden. Spells Items * Technological Equipment is forbidden Restricted Content None here Yet, Woo Altered Content Uncategorized Classes * Any familiar (not including improved familiars) may grant any base familiar bonus. * Archetype Packages Are allowed... for now. * Paladins may be of any good alignment as long as their alignment matches their deity. * Unchained Monks may take normal Monk Archetypes as long as they could gain every feature to be replaced with their (unchained) ki powers class feature. They lose access to ki powers at the respective levels. Races Feats * Deadly Agility is an allowed feat, but you cannot gain 1.5x Dexterity modifier to damage with it. Magic Items * Spells below 7th level that cost less than 1,000 gp do not have material components. If you gain eschew materials as a bonus feat you may trade it for any feat you qualify for. This is reduced to less than 500gp for spells such as animate dead (such spells are still evil though. This is to make sheets cleaner and use less bookkeeping * You cannot buy scrolls of 7th level spells or higher nor with a Caster Level higher than 14 from NPCs. You must buy these from PCs. * Staves automagically recharge one charge a day. * For Firearm Users: We use the 'Emerging guns' category for gun rarity. Downtime * Retroactive Days: You may keep up to 6 Total Retroactive days (subject to change). This Includes current day. If you constantly keep them saved up and use them once a character levels, we will frown at you. * Downtime Experience: ** You may not take downtime experience unless another character is higher level than you, and the limit is level 10 (currently, may change at a later date). This also includes progress if/when you level from doing so. ** Earning downtime experience still takes an in-character day. You may only take downtime experience once per real life day, but may use saved downtime. * Downtime Earning: ** To make money using skills, you may roll a Craft, Profession or Perform check and multiply the result by 10 Gold coins. The action is assumed to include a (very) large amount of rolls, but is simplified as a single roll (this is to prevent 'add +x to your next roll' abilities). ** You may only apply effects that last at least 8 hours, and can that can be used an infinite amount of times within their duration. House Rules (Redundant) * If you possess both an immunity and vulnerability to something, you take 50% damage or are 50% as likely to be affected. * If you have a class feature that adds a non-standard ability bonus to a stat, you may only add a bonus up to the number of class levels you have in the class that grants the feature. If you have class levels in a class with this feature equal to your hit dice then there is no cap. This also does not cap limited duration bonuses. * The Downtime System are in use. Currently, Time (generally) flows at a rate of two in character days per real day, which will be announced in the calendar channel. More information will be found in the downtime channel. * You can only make up to 10,000 GP profit a month from downtime activities. Capital counts the market price as profit (Meaning if you bought earned goods (20gp market price, 10g earned) you would count as having a 20gp profit, not a 10gp one.) This includes all means of earning money. The Exception to this rule is selling items to other player characters. * You may not sell crafted magical items to NPCs. You may sell items gained from sessions at 50%. * You may learn new skills by spending 7 days downtime to train them as if retraining. This does not give ranks, but allows you to treat them as class skills. * The Fame/Infamy Rules are in place, although Prestige Points are currently Forbidden. ** Gaining/Losing fame for Succeeding at a DC 30 check or crafting a powerful magic item can only be done once (for all of these options, not each one) per in character month.